


Eye-level

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka and Atobe are more alike than expected.





	Eye-level

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-11-30 11:37am to 11:47am

"Is this all you've got?" Atobe asked with mock interest, like he always did when he felt particularly bored or would be feeling so soon.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. It had almost become a habit since he started to spend more and more time with the other man. No matter what they did, after a while Atobe would become bored and ask this particular question.

"We could simply change location."

Atobe finally did look interested, for a fraction of a second, before his prior demeaner set back in.

"Then the others will find you again and ore-sama will have to share."

Tezuka couldn't help the smallest of smiles.

"Then don't become bored so fast."

Atobe's head whipped towards him. 

"Did you just jest?"

"If this is considered such then yes."

Smoothing his shirt to give both of them a moment, Atobe continued.

"You just never jest, that's all."

"Maybe people simply do not give me enough openings."

Atobe considered but then shook his head again.

"No, even if they did you would not do this around anyone. Especially not some people we could name but will refrain from doing so."

Tezuka conceded with a nod of his head. 

This, he concluded, was exactly why he spent his personal time with Atobe Keigo. 

They were on eye-level in many ways. 

They understood each other.

And that was something Tezuka would never willingly part from.


End file.
